In The Line of Space Rocks
by ZuesSoup
Summary: Welp, I guess I'll be posting my stories here. Even though this MIGHT be removed for being an Original story ( Because tbh I REALLY CANT make Fanfiction, they come out short, quick, and pointless, plus I might be moving to FictionPress since I cant post Original stories here fuck) so here's a long story about two anthro astronauts!


In the dark, dark depts of space, there was a small blue space ship that slowly and quietly flew in the cosmic sky. Inside that space ship were two astronaunts, Jake and Neotueo, they were long lost astronaunts from two years ago. People then thought they were going to come back from their mission later two years ago, but then after that they never came back. People then just gave up on the mission and forgot about them claiming they just left without reporting it to anyone. Right now the captain, Jake, is sitting in the control seat.

Driving the ship and looking out the large ship's window, seeing the stars, cosmic sky, and a few asteriods passing by. He sighs and continues to drive, everything seemed fine. He still thinks that the mission is still going on, but just wonders why homebase hasn't called in to check up on the mission, Jake thought of it but then shrugged it off. _Must be just a techical error_ , Jake thought to himself, _They'll call in any minute._

A _swish_ sound of the ship's door can be heard behind Jake, he turned. A dark blood red rabbit- alien hybrid figure walked in the control room, he was holding a book that had a cheaply drawn-on picture which seems to be Earth, " Neo," Jake started, "What's up?" Neotueo looked up from his book, "Oh," he replied,"Good evening, Jake, I didn't really think you were in here so I was just about to come in here and take a seat so I could enjoy my book a bit more." Jake chuckled, "More like your home-made book," Neo rolled his eyes, "Hey, at least theres information in here!"

"It's just information about Earth, why would you make a book about Earth if YOU and I were born on there? Plus, how could you make a book about Earth if we're not even near it?"

"Ah, Jake! Quit trying to start a fight, you're obviously bored. Go take youself a break,"

" Obiously bored my ASS," Jake mumbled, getting up and walking away from the control pannel. Neotueo was right, Jake was bored. Being on duty and driving the ship doesn't seem as fun as taking a break. Watching Jake leave the control room, Neo closed his book and placed it on the nearest shelf, since there's nothing much in the ship ( except for buying things on diffrent planets that have a living society on them) the shelves were mostly empty, covered in thick or small patches of dust, jars, and other books that might have been brought onto the ship before taking off or blank ones Neo will use in the future. He then sat down at the control chair, grasping the steering wheel; he relaxed and began to drive the ship.

He looked around the star-speckled sky through the ship's window, almost sighing at the beauty and how peacefull it is driving the ship in such a quiet atmoshphere. While looking out the window, Neo began to hum a small song. _This is pretty much a magnificent sight_ , Neo thought, _I wish I could do this more often_. Neo closed his eyes, until a slight **CRACK** sound broke this peacefull zone, " What was that...?" Neotueo said to himself, opening his eyes. He looked out the window, half of the window was cracked but continuing to look out of it he saw a few asteroids, they were nothing but large ones, larger than the ship itself Neotueo could assume.

He knew he needed to take action, he thought of getting up and running or calling the homebase, but doing those options could lead to a painful **death** when wasting time doing so with large space rocks like those. Neotueo's grasp gotten harder as he pushed the steering wheel forward, causing the ship to move faster. He moved the steering wheel left and right, trying to avoid the asteroids nor trying to CRASH into one. Due to doing some space ship parkour at a fast pace of speed made Neo crash into sides of the large asteroids and letting some smaller ones hit the glass causing it to crack even more," God damnit, Jake got us in an asteroid line." Under these circumstances, He realized he cannot do this alone, since he isn't that well at driving a ship.

"Jake!" Neo shouted, "I-I need you!", there was no anwser. Still trying his hardest to avoid anymore space rocks he screamed for help once more, "Jake? JAKE! Come help me please!" Neo squaked, still, no one came, " **GOD DAMNIT JAKE, GET YOUR STUPID ASS UP HERE OR WE'RE GOING TO DIE!** " A _swish_ sound could be heard, it was the ship's control panel door. "WHAT?! what's going on?!" Jake shouted, the ship was shaking. " Your stupid self got us in an asteroid line! Now the ship is getting damnaged because of YOU!" Neotueo replied, loudly.

"Wh- WHAT?! How is it MY fault? It's your fault that you can't drive a ship!"

"Its very difficult, why do you EVEN EXPECT ME TO KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THIS?! I CAN'T DRIVE EVERYTHING!"

" IT SO FRIGGIN' SIMPLE!"

Jake grabbed Neo's suit collar, and dragged him out of the seat. Jake plopped down in the seat. Tightly grasping the steering wheel, he quickly avoided the asteriods, Neo was supried about how quick the ship is moving, not a single sound of an asteriod dinting the ship can be heard. " Driving a ship is as easy as driving a car on a invisible road," Jake explained, "On times like this, just imagine it as traffic: A bunch of cars on a road and you're needing to get somewhere quickly but they're all over the place!" Neo nodded, "Plus,you better sit down and hold on to something, because this isn't going to be easy," Jake added, pointing at an asteroid, it was overly huge.

Neo's thoughts raced seeing the gigantic asteroid, was it big because it was just a planet? It was getting bigger, was it getting closer? WHY was it so large? This was NOT an asteroid, was it? Before he could speak or even scream, the ship quickly drove forward. He couldn't help but scream, " JAKE STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING," he sheriked, Jake looked at him and looked back at the window, he seemed like he was filled with determination.

The ship took a WIDE turn around the asteroid, causing Neotueo side to the left of the ship. After that the ship was back in it's place. Neo got up, he was trembling a little, "See? Easy as pie," Jake said, Neo smiled, "Th-Thanks,"

"Eh, don't mention it."

"No seriously, thank you..If I didn't call you I could have made a huge mistake that I cannot make up!"

Jake made a face, "Well, you need to learn, obviously," he said, '"But for now, let ME do all the driving here, since I can avoid thing better than you yourself." Neotueo sighed, "Now, how about YOU take a break, scardey cat? I can see you're scared a bit." Jake laughed, Neo looked down at his legs, they were shaking. "Um, yes. Yeah, I-I guess I should huh?" he stuttered, he walked out of the control room, leaving Jake be as he, The Captain, drove the ship throught the dark yet beautiful cosmic sky of space.


End file.
